Modern Day - Day 10
Dynamic: Summoned: Frozen zombies: * *Appears only when pushed by |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 9 |after = Modern Day - Day 11}} Difficulty There is a combination of most of the strongest Gargantuars in this level: Gargantuar Primes which can shoot lasers, Jurassic Gargantuars with high health and Sloth Gargantuars that throws three Imps are in this level. Zombies like Jurassic Imp, Weasel Hoarder, and a lot of zombies appear at the start making the level really challenging. Troglobite, Robo-Cone Zombie and Mecha-Football Zombie are also a really big threat. The player needs to prepare a powerful set of plants to win, as well as a good early strategy. Power Tiles appear in this level, but their position renders them completely useless, most of them appear where the zombies spawn. Waves |note1 = Skips to wave 2 immediately |zombie2 = |note2 = Skips to wave 3 immediately |zombie3 = 2 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 3 2 4 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 1 =1 |zombie6 = 5 5 |zombie7 = -4 2 |note7 = 100% Plant Food; spawns at 9th column, 2nd row |zombie8 = 3 1 5 -3 2 4 1 2 3 4 5 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 5 2 3 4 |note9 = spawns at 6th column, 3rd row |zombie10 = 4 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = 3 |zombie12 = 4 2 2 5 3 1 2 |note12 = Final flag}} - always push two ice blocks = always push one ice block Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Primal Sunflower **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Potato Mine **Lava Guava **E.M.Peach **Winter Melon **Homing Thistle *Give up a couple of lanes and let lawn mowers do their work. *Stall other zombies with Primal Wall-nut. *Plant Homing Thistle in first column. This is important for later part of the level. *Use Primal Potato Mine and Lava Guava to kill some zombies as late as possible. *The key: delaying the trigger and build up your defense. *Plant Primal Potato Mine and Lava Guava at the portal. *Plant Winter Melon in lanes with Gargantuar. *In lanes without Gargantuar, plant Primal Wall-nut more on the left if you have not yet planted Winter Melon in that lane. This allows Homing Thistle to target zombies in that lane. Strategy 2 (No lawn-mowers) :By *'Required plants:' **Moonflower **Primal Wall-nut **Primal Potato Mine **Nightshade **Stallia **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb Now, strong Gargantuars are present but you have got good plants on your side. Moonflowers on column 2 and then anywhere. Plant Nightshade on any available spot that is powered. Stallia for the first few zombies and for Gargantuars too. Cherry Bomb for emergencies. Gallery Modern Day 8 Pmhpc.png|Done by Modern Day 10 Shadow-shroom Challenge.png|Another strategy done by Pmhpc, this time done with premium plants and the eighth seed slot. MDDay10PrimalPeashooters.png|Primal Peashooter strategy by . Use Primal Wall-nuts to let the Snapdragons destroy the Shield Zombies and Troglobite's frozen blocks, or use Cherry Bombs. MD-D10TULO.png|By MD10.jpg|The Pult Bros. (By ) IMG 0263.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-10-12-17-17-59.png|By MD 10.png|Done by ModernDay10byLD.jpg|By SOMD10.PNG|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags